No hay otro como tu
by Dr. Innocetchild
Summary: Han llegado las vacaciones y Sakuragi es invitado por una tia suya a pasar este tiempo con ella en un lejano y frio lugar, Hanamichi por supuesto acepta, todo con tal de alejarse por un tiempo de Kanagawa y de Kaede Rukawa, sin embargo es ahi donde comien
1. the snow fox theme

*************************

**There is no other like you**

Dr. Innocentchild

*************************

**Capitulo 1. The Snow fox theme.**

Apenas dejo que la fuerza de gravedad me lleve consigo cuesta abajo por la nieve siento que aquello me irritaba tanto va desapareciendo poco a poco, Kaede Rukawa, que estarás haciendo en este momento?, yo ya no podía esperar el momento en que llegaran las vacaciones por fin y poder desaparecer de la vida de todos y todos de la mía, aunque sea por unas insignificantes semanas, así es, yo también puedo hartarme de la gente de vez en cuando, no se necesita ser un antisocial como tu para requerir un poco de soledad de vez en cuando. Me gusta esquiar, no recuerdo desde cuando, pero se que me gusta, es maravilloso ver como al descender las personas desde aquellas altas zonas se crean olas, tal y como lo esta haciendo ese sujeto en la motocicleta para nieve que aparentemente viene hacia mi.... VIENE HACIA MI?¡, OH POR DIOS, VA A ARROYARME SI NO ME QUITO¡¡¡¡¡

* CLASH ¡¡¡*

Hana: Ite~~~¡, Cuidado por donde vas idiota¡

tipo de la moto, el cual ni gracia le da quitarse el casco: ....

Hana: PERO QUE DEMIOS TE PASA?, DI ALGO, por lo menos me merezco las disculpas... *trata de levantarse* Ite~~¡ *cae*

tipo de la moto, el cual ni gracia le da quitarse el casco: *suspiro* 

No era mas que un idiota, fue su culpa el que yo me lastimara el tobillo, en realidad no parecía ser algo muy grave, simplemente me dolía un poco, pero con el frió que hacia aquí afuera ese dolor era lo suficiente como para acalambrarme por completo. Por fin lo vi acercarse a mi después de revisar que su motocicleta no hubiese tenido ningún daño, me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, la tome, pero por mi sorpresa la deje ir y volví a caer en la nieve, había visto sus ojos, los ojos de alguien a quien yo conozco y estoy seguro no le pueden pertenecer a nadie mas.

El volvió a suspirar, y esta vez decidió tomarme entre sus brazos para llevarme hasta la motocicleta...

Hana: *ruborizado* AAH, quitame las manos de encima TEME KITZUNE¡¡¡

*****************************************

Nos tomo por lo menos 30 minutos llegar hasta el hotel donde el se estaba hospedando y conseguir un poco de hielo para mi tobillo, el Kitzune no se quito el casco en todo ese tiempo, no importaba cuantas veces se lo pidiera, inclusive podría decir que no entendía del todo lo que yo le decía, y que mas puedo decir, aun cuando me estaba ayudando su sola presencia me estaba poniendo irritable una vez mas.....

Hana: TEME KITZUNE, DEJA DE EVADIRME Y DIME DE UNA VEZ QUE DEMIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI?¡ ACASO QUIERES PROVOCARLE UNA LECION GRAVE AL TENSAI PARA QUE YA NO PUEDA JUGAR?¡

supuesto kitzune, el cual ni gracia le da quitarse el casco:...

Hana: KI-TZU-NE~~¡ *mirada asesina*

supuesto kitzune, el cual ni gracia le da quitarse el casco: *susurra* shut up, please¡ (cállate, por favor¡)

Hana: ....¡

Esa no era la voz del Kitzune, el sujeto que estaba conmigo no era el kitzune, sin embargo esos ojos....

supuesto kitzune, el cual ni gracia le da quitarse el casco: you don´t speak english, don´t you? (no hablas ingles, verdad?¡) *por fin se decide a quitarse el casco*

esos ojos eran definitivamente iguales a los de Rukawa, ese sujeto era una copia extranjera de el Kitzune, o mas bien Rukawa era una copia suya, ya que este sujeto parecía ser mucho mayor a nosotros, quizás de 20 o 23 años de edad, si Rukawa fuese de su misma edad seguramente la única diferencia seria el largo cabello rubio platinado de este sujeto.

Supuesto kitzune, el cual por fin se quito el casco: Te quedaste sin habla pelirrojo, no soy quien pensabas verdad?.

Hana: Hablas japonés?¡

supuesto Kitzune: no muy bien diría yo, no pude entender nada cuando me estuviste gritando hace unos momentos.

Hana: ah, gomen nazai.

Supuesto Kitzune: you are welcome (de nada), dime pelirrojo... cual es tu nombre?.

Hana: Watashi wa Hanamichi Sakuragui desu, douzo yoroshiku.

Angel: Hayimemashite, mi nombre es Angel Coller.


	2. fuerza de gravedad

*************************

**There is no other like you**

Dr. Innocentchild

*************************

**Capitulo 2. Fuerza de gravedad.**

Ángel ha resultado ser una persona muy agradable y madura, ciertamente es de pocas palabras al igual que Rukawa, pero con el las cosas han empezado de manera diferente, después de que descubrí que no se trataba de Rukawa no tuve ninguna razón por la cual seguir discutiendo acerca de nuestro "pequeño" incidente.

Hana: … y esa es la razón por la cual te grite 'Teme Kitzune' *apenado*

Angel: Rukawa… pero, Sakuragi, que significa Kitzune?.

Hana: Fox (zorro)

Angel: ow, entonces dirías que yo parezco un Kitzune? 

Hana: eh?, no no no, para nada Coller¡¡¡¡¡¡

Angel: …. *no muy convencido*

Hana: bueno, jejeje, quizás si, … digo, tu tienes esa mirada zorruna al igual que Rukawa… eres, *sonrojo* UN ZORRO DE NIEVE¡

Angel: *sorpresa* zorro de nieve?

Hana: hai, por tu piel pálida, tus ojos zorrunos, tu cabellera platinada y la manera en que te mueves en la nieve, eres un zorro de nieve¡….. *baja la voz* fue algo increíble ver como maniobrabas con tu motocicleta haya afuera.

Angel: aun cuando estuve a punto de arroyarte con ella?, Hanamichi Sakuragui, *sonrisa* me alegra haber conocido a alguien como tu.

Hana: Coller-san…/creí que no lo vería sonreír, tal y como Rukawa no lo hace, quizás después de todo, el y yo podamos ser amigos/

Angel: llámame Angel.

Hana: hai, entonces tu llámame Hanamichi

Angel: Bien, Hanamichi, entonces… donde te estas hospedando?, creo que seria bueno llevarte hasta tu cuarto para que puedas descansar tu tobillo.

Hana: no hay problema, mira *se para*, creo que ya esta mucho mejor, para mañana podremos ir a esquiar de nuevo. 

Angel: podremos?, es esa una invitación?

Hana: ah¡ *se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir*, Angel, te gustaría que fuéramos a esquiar juntos mañana?

Angel: si, te veré después de una reunión que tengo pendiente.

Hana: Que tipo de reunión?

Angel: negocios, trabajo para una gran empresa de publicidad y últimamente estoy ascendiendo muy rápidamente por mi dominio de los idiomas, puede decirse que ahora puedo trabajar en casi cualquier parte.

Hana: wow¡

Angel: si, "wow¡" eso fue lo que yo también dije cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo.

Hana: espero que me cuentes mas de ello mañana, estarás libre para las 3 PM?

Angel: estaré libre para la hora del almuerzo si así lo quieres.

Hana: genial, nos vemos… adiós. 

El dolor en mi tobillo no resulto ser mas que eso, un dolor, sin embargo aquel accidente me había dado la oportunidad de conocer a una persona fuera de lo común, pero si este sujeto en realidad se parece tanto a Rukawa, me pregunto cuanto durara nuestra amistad.

**********************

Takako: Hanamichi Sakuragui, donde te habías metido niño?

Hana: Tía Takako, lo lamento¡, me fui a esquiar y tuve un accidente con un sujeto en una motocicleta de nieve….

Takako: QUÉ?¡ y donde esta ese torpe?, estas muy lastimado mi pequeño? Quien día…l?¡

Hana: Estoy bien, solo me lastime un poco el tobillo, pero como puedes ver puedo caminar perfectamente, y el sujeto con el que tuve el accidente resulto ser una persona muy amable.

Takako: *suspiro* menos mal, por que siempre tienes que preocuparme de esa manera, y mira que salir a esquiar tu solo sin avisarle a tu adorada Tía Takako quien inclusive te trajo de vacaciones a este lindo lugar.

Hana: *sonrisa* oh vamos, Tía, no es para tanto, además si te avise que saldría, pero tu estabas muy ocupada leyendo y seguramente no me escuchaste, y hablando de salir a esquiar, esperaba poder salir mañana también a la hora del almuerzo para verme con alguien…

Takako: Acaso mi sobrino querido tiene un cita?

Hana: *sonrojo* yo no lo llamaría precisamente una 'cita', solo saldré con aquel chico que conocí el día de hoy.

Takako: es una cita¡

Hana: *sigue rojo* Que No Es Una Cita¡

Takako: eso ya lo veremos pronto, te conozco bien muchacho y a pesar de los que se dice, se que no eres del tipo de persona que se confía de los demás, este chico con el que vas a salir debe tener algo especial que hayas percibido.

Hana: /… el en si parece muy especial, mi querida tía./

***************************************

Mi querida tía Takako por lo regular nunca se equivoca al hablar, Angel realmente ha tenido algo que me ha dejado cautivado, quizás la manera en la que me trata, quizás el hecho de ser una persona completamente nueva para mi, o quizás sea un caso completamente contrario a lo que he dicho; pero hablar de una cita es quizás algo fuera de lugar. 

Llevo un buen rato esperando en el lobby de el hotel y Angel aun no aparece, empiezo a impacientarme, tal vez después de todo el no tenia interés alguno en ir a esquiar conmigo, y simplemente estaría burlándose del ingenuo que encontró ayer, igual a Rukawa... ¡

Hana: Angel¡, creí que ya no te vería.

Angel: Disculpa, te hice esperar demasiado?

Hana: ya lo creo….

*: Hey, Coller¡, el equipo vamos a salir a almorzar a alguna parte, quieres venir con nosotros?

Angel: ya tengo planes

Hana: hola 

*: oh¡ ya veo, bien, nos vemos luego.

Angel: si

Hana: /Pero que sucede?, conmigo parece ser tan amable…/

Angel: Listo para irnos Hanamichi?

Hana: eh?, hai¡

Quizás no debería de asombrarme tanto, apenas llevo 2 días de conocer a Angel, sin embargo el parece ser una persona muy amable cuando trata conmigo, pero frente a sus compañeros de trabajo me dio la impresión de no llevar una relación muy abierta con ellos, y solo puedo preguntarme si es así con todas las demás personas, y en ese caso que es lo que me ha dado un trato especial… y por cierto, una cosas que no había notado en el, pero Angel es mucho mas alto que yo, creo que eso si me ha tomado por sorpresa

*********************************

Por fin vamos cuesta abajo, mi tobillo ya no me duele en lo absoluto por lo tanto tengo total libertad para lucir mis habilidades para esquiar.

Hana: Ore Wa TENSAI~¡

Puedo ver a Angel deslizándose junto a mi, haciendo diferentes maniobras con su snowboard, posee una gran habilidad para los deportes en ambientes fríos; rápidamente nos acostumbramos al ritmo del otro y empezamos una serie de juegos de 'seguir al líder' y 'zigzag-ear nuestros caminos'; pero no puedo evitar distraerme, cada vez que volteo ahí estará siempre el viento y la nieve jugando en su plateada cabellera, y sus bellos ojos azules hundiéndome, empujándome… 

Angel: HANAMICHI, CUIDADO¡¡¡

Hana: ARG¡¡ *cae*

Angel: *se detiene rápidamente para ir en auxilio a Sakuragui* Hanamichi, te encuentras bien?

Hana: si, solo resbale, creo que no estaba tomando atención hacia donde iba.

Angel: parece que esta no es tu semana *le extiende la mano*

Hana: parece que no *la toma*

… Empujándome.

Hana: …?¡ *cae de nuevo, y se lleva a Angel con el*

Angel: *se da cuenta de que ha caído encima de Sakuragui* ah *sonrojo*

Hana: *sonrojo*

Sentía que debía hablar, pero no podía y tampoco sabia que decir, había un nudo en mi garganta y una espesa neblina en mi mente, mis sentidos se desvanecían poco a poco y lo único que podía ver eran esos ojos azules; sentía que iba a morir en ese mismo lugar si no hacia algo, pero no lo hice. Sin embargo fue Angel quien tomo la iniciativa, y antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta sus labios estaban presionándose contra los míos, mientras nuestros cuerpos se hundían cada vez mas en la nieve; me hundía y ahogaba pasivamente entre todas las sensaciones que provocaban sus besos y caricias. El zorro de nieve puede controlar la fuerza de gravedad.


	3. Aquello que tanto deseamos ver

**There is no other like you **

Dr. Innocentchild 

**Capitulo 3.- Aquello que tanto deseamos ver. **

Y que si nos besamos?, y que si no me siento mal o confundido por ello?, realmente no creo que importe mucho el hecho de que estemos llevando las cosas tan lejos y tan rápido, solo hizo falta un par de días para darme cuenta de que quiero estar al lado de Ángel tanto tiempo como me sea posible, me tranquiliza tener cerca a alguien como el… pasivo, directo y hermoso.

Angel: hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Hana-babe?

Hana: aah, iee, no es nada, solo estaba pensando en lo feliz que soy, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me sentí tan tranquilo…

Angel: mientes, si lo recuerdas seguramente…

Hana: jajaja risa nerviosa /me atrapaste/

Angel: sonrisa mejor termina con tu platillo, tu tía debe estar preguntándose donde te encuentras a estas horas.

En parte verdad y en parte mentira, hace por lo menos media hora me había ausentado para hablar al hotel y dejar un recado a mi tía, para que no se preocupara, al fin y al cabo conocía de mi 'cita' con Angel; son casi las 11:30 pm, ha esta hora estaría en camino a mi habitación para dormir tal y como lo he hecho durante toda mi estadía en esta región, pero esta noche no planeo utilizar la cama para dormir.

Entramos a mi habitación de el hotel, aun cuando afuera esta nevando la pieza puede sentirse con una extraña mezcla muy pesada entre caliente y frió. Angel decide tomar una ducha antes de empezar cualquier cosa entre nosotros, no le toma mas de 10 minutos estar listo, sale de el cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra sobre su cabeza - seguramente estuvo secando su cabello con ella -, su piel pálida contrastada con la única luz de la lámpara que esta a un lado de la cama - he cerrado las cortinas por paranoia mía -, y sus profundos ojos azules se encuentran dirigiéndose a mi persona.

Angel: te he mencionado lo mucho que me gustas, pelirrojo?

Hana: solo un par de millones de veces, ... pero no en los últimos minutos sonrisa

Angel: je sonrisa

Se acerca melosamente a mi hasta estar cerca a mi rostro, su cabellera platinada aun es cubierta por la toalla...

Angel: pues, ... debo decírtelo de nuevo, pelirrojo, me gustas, me gustas muchísimo.

Alcanzo pronto la toalla que cubre su parte inferior y tiro de ella, dejando al descubierto a mi dulce angel; me encuentro ansioso por seguir, humedezco mis labios con mi lengua en anticipación, Angel entiende el mensaje sin siquiera tener que pensarlo dos veces, y me empuja al centro de la cama, es entonces cuando la toalla restante igualmente cae por otro lado y la platinada y mojada cabellera de Angel cae pesadamente cubriendo en parte sus hermosos ojos azules, trato de encontrarlos, Angel hace un movimiento rápido para poder hacer a un lado su cabello, por fin podermos vernos a los ojos, , proseguimos con nuestra idea de besarnos...

Y en eso Angel para en seco, y se retira para sentarse en una de las esquinas de la cama, su rostro mirando el piso.

Hana: Angel¡

Por alguna razón, no me siendo tan decepcionado... pero, por que?

Angel: susurro i´m not the one you were looking at (no soy yo a quien mirabas)

Hana: nani? (que?)

Angel: voltea a ver a hana sabes a quien es a quien buscas para hacer esto, Hana-babe?

Hana: Angel sonrisa nerviosa, no se a que te refieres, ven, no pienses en eso y sigamos con lo que hacíamos hace un momento.

Angel: como quisiera hacer eso Hana-babe, pero, tengo que pensar, desde que te conocí, mi presencia seguramente te a evitado darte cuenta de ello, pero no es a mi a quien quieres.

Hana: no conozco a nadie mas con quien quiera estar.

Angel: que hay de Rukawa?

Hana: RUKAWA?¡, Angel, no bromees con eso, yo y el Kitzune somos enemigos, te lo he dicho desde el primer día.

La idea no parece convencer a Angel, el cual solo sacude la cabeza en negación; sigo sin entender.

Angel: Hana, y que es lo que me has dicho desde el inicio?, que me parezco a el, inclusive mi apodo dado por ti es referente a el.

Hana: el Tensai no repite nombres solo porque si, el que tu seas un zorro de nieve no significa que seas igual que el Kitzune, de ninguna manera te pareces al Kitzune, tu eres alguien a quien puedo y quiero querer.

Angel: Que era lo que buscabas tanto hace un momento?

Hana: besarte.

Angel: no, que era lo que buscabas para poder besarme?

Me molestaba mucho ese tipo de pregunta, pero decidí que no tenia caso no decir algo tan simple.

Hana: quería ver tus ojos - dije con un tono dulce que jamás había escuchado en mi mismo.

Angel:... 

Sus ojos azules me miraban como a un niño que no entendía aun que había tomado un camino equivocado y se había perdido, y fue mirando esos ojos azules que por fin cayo con todo el peso el que no era la primera vez que buscaba los ojos zorrunos con tanto afán, yo lo hacia cada vez que molestaba a Rukawa con la idea de que era para saber que me estaba prestando atención, siempre persistí en que me mirara.

Hana: no... no, no, no, no, no.

Angel: ... si.

Angel otra vez estaba cerca a mi.

Angel: perdóname hana-babe, pero por lo menos nos hemos detenido antes de cometer algún error; nadie sabe lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, nadie mas a resultado afectado por eso.

Hana: quizás sea algo bueno... no creo que me haya podido darme cuenta de esto por mi mismo.

Angel: confieso que yo mismo estaba viendo algo mas.

Quisiera pedir disculpas por lo mucho que he tardado en actualizar esta historia, pero deberán comprender que no misma no me considero una buena escritora, y estoy en proyecto de traducir al ingles otro de mis fics (cosa que también me parece demasiado difícil)

también me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que seguramente ya localizaron en este fic, pero sucede que mi "Word" no esta funcionando adecuadamente (ósea, esta muerto)

ok, eso es todo, agradeceré mucho sus comentarios

atte.

Dr. Innocentchild


	4. There is someone else besides you

************************* 

**There is no other like you **

Dr. Innocentchild 

************************* 

**Capitulo 4.- There is someone else besides you. **

De vuelta a Kanagawa, y lo hago junto con Angel, aun no terminaban nuestras pequeñas vacaciones, pero se que si no vuelvo ahora a casa a arreglar las cosas con Rukawa no podré hacerlo después de iniciadas las clases; Rukawa, desde un principio que acepte la invitación de mi tía creí que alejándome de ti y de todos los demás la calma volvería a mi, y creí encontrar lo que buscaba en Angel, pero siempre tienes que meterte en mi vida no es cierto?, aun no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo, y menos aun que Angel haya insistido en venir a Kanagawa conmigo, no se que es lo que desee hacer, y confieso que aun tengo esperanzas de que lo que sea que lo haya traído hasta aqu no este alejado de tener celos hacia aquel a quien supuestamente amo en realidad.

Angel: Hanamichi.

Hana: um?

Angel: cuando piensas ir a buscar a Rukawa?

Hana: todavía es temprano, supongo que iré primero a Dany`s a preguntar si es que no se marcho de la ciudad por causa de las vacaciones.

Angel: esta bien si te acompaño?

Hana: puedes quedarte en casa y desempacar tus cosas, no deseo causarte mas problemas.

Angel: no es ningún problema, de hecho soy yo quien te esta ocasionando conflictos al prácticamente obligarte a traerme aquí.

Hana: *exasperado* ESO JAMÁS¡

Angel: *asustado* Hana?¡

Hana: yo... lo.. lo siento; Angel, sabes que tu significas todo para mi.

Angel: eso no es cierto.

Hana: si lo es.

Angel: Hanamichi ya basta¡, hemos venido por una sola razón, tu corazón le pertenece a Rukawa, y no a nadie mas.

Hana: el podría rechazarme.

Angel: dejemos que eso suceda.

Hana: ... Angel.

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, el imaginar a Rukawa rechazándome se convertía cada vez en una pesadilla mas frecuente para mi, así que, no pude ocultar el dolor que las palabras de Angel acababan de ocasionarme.

Angel: te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

El tren se detuvo, mire a Angel directamente a los ojos, que habría querido decirme?, primero me da agrias palabras y luego trataba de reconfortarme, todo esto me era demasiado extraño, y como jamás he estado antes en una búsqueda romántica como esta no sabia que esperar o como reaccionar, lo cierto es, que después de haber sido rechazado por 50 chicas esto no debería de afectarme en lo mas absoluto, pero soy una persona muy sensible a pesar de mi apariencia, y mis 50 amores platónicos anteriores habían sido simples chispazos con los que jamás gane experiencia. Por fin salimos de el tren, recogimos nuestras valijas y tomamos un taxi, Angel y yo no hablamos para nada hasta haber llegado a mi hogar, le mostré a Angel cual seria la habitación donde se quedaría, fue entonces cuando me dirigía a salir y buscar información sobre el paradero de Rukawa, que Angel me detuvo tomándome de la mano.

Angel: si esto no llegara a resultar, si Rukawa te rechazara, me permitirías estar contigo?

Eso era justamente lo que yo quería escuchar, una esperanza mas de que Angel realmente deseaba estar a mi lado, y no solo como un amigo, sonreí y aprete ligeramente su mano captora, me lo lleve junto conmigo hacia Dany`s. Una vez que llegamos a Dany´s - Angel y yo ya no estábamos tomados de la mano - lo primero que pude ver fue a mi grupo de amigos de la preparatoria, podría jurar que habían sido siglos desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, puesto que los muchachos se abalanzaron a mi como un grupo de niñas que recibían a su padre después de varios años de guerra, yo también estabá feliz de verlos, pero inmediatamente recordé que por buena educación debía de presentar a Angel con los chicos.

Hana: ha ha ha ha, si, quietos quietos, yo también los he extrañado muchísimo, pero quiero presentarles a alguien en especial,... chicos, el es Angel, nos conocimos durante las vacaciones, fue algo muy extraño, Angel casi me atropella con una motocicleta para nieve, pero después nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos.

Angel: hola, es un placer conocer a los amigos de Hanamichi *hace una pequeña reverencia*

Yohei: err.. si, hola *hace lo mismo*

Oukus, Takamiya y Noma: todo un placer también *reverencia reverencia*

No me había sido difícil adivinar que los chicos notarían de inmediato el parecido mortal que Angel compartía con Rukawa, y que eso los haría actuar nerviosamente junto a nosotros, sin embargo seguían pendientes de nuestra manera de llevarnos aun cuando podía observarse a mirada desnuda el que no había problema en absoluto entre Angel y yo, Angel aun siendo el nuevo entre el grupo insistió en invitarnos la cena, cosa que lo llevo a un gran debate de modales con Yohei, quien se oponía rotundamente y también insistía en que el gundam debía de pagar, pero Angel gano la contienda al hacerles prometer mejor que irían al próximo día a mi casa a hacer una fiesta, y así, una vez que había cobrado todo el valor posible me digne a lanzar la pregunta...

Hana: y bien chicos que han sabido de... Rukawa?

Tamamiya: Rukawa?¡

Hana: hai *nervioso*, Rukawa, que ha sido de el viejo zorro apestoso *finge asco*, apuesto a que como meta de en estas vacaciones se ha propuesto a entrenar duramente todos los días para poder alcanzar el nivel de este talentoso basketbolista, o quizás es que acaso se creerá la gran cosa y salio de la ciudad para ir a alardear de su gran talento a otro lado.

Oukus: bueno, la verdad es que...

Yohei: es muy raro, Hanamichi.

Hana: que?, que es raro Yohei?

Yohei: es raro que de repente hayas traído el tema, nunca antes te había importado lo que Rukawa hiciera, nunca antes te había importado lo que hiciera cualquiera de las personas que te molestara su presencia.

... Yohei parecia sospechar algo, y yo sabia que en todo el mundo a la única persona a la que no era capaz de mentirle y salir victorioso era a el.

Angel: Disculpa que me meta Yohei, pero veras, yo soy la razón por la cual Hana pregunta donde esta Rukawa-san.

Yohei: es cierto?

Angel: así es, veras, es muy gracioso, la primera vez que Hanamichi y yo nos vimos yo traía puesto un casco, ya sabes, por lo de el accidente con la motocicleta de nieve, entonces Hana me confundió con Rukawa y empezó a insultarme como lo haría con, fue así como me entere de este sujeto y la verdad me ha dado una gran curiosidad por conocerle y me gustaría saber es posible que el no haya salido de la ciudad durante estas vacaciones, como veras, Hanamicho solo lo ha preguntado porque seria descortés de mi parte preguntar algo así siendo que soy una persona completamente desconocida para ustedes o para cualquiera en Kanagawa.

Angel había actuado velozmente, y aunque se que esa historia no había convencido por completo a Yohei, Yohei no diría nada mas, aun cuando se nos conoce como gamsters, nosotros también tenemos ciertos modelas con nuestras amistades, asì que no diría nada mas.

Yohei: bien, si ese es el caso. Creo que Rukawa había salido de la ciudad por unos días, pero regreso muy pronto, si quieren saber la razón no la se, pero tampoco ha estado practicando todo este tiempo si eso es lo que crees Hanamichi, así que no se si será posible encontrarlo en la cancha de basketball.

Hana: Así que Rukawa si se fue de vacaciones, vaya, bueno, es una ventaja el que no me lo haya encontrado durante mi estadía en las montañas con mi tía.

Angel: he he he, no mientas Hanamichi, hubiera sido muy divertido habernos encontrado a Rukawa por haya.

Takamiya: he, si, y que te hubiera encontrado con su hermano gemelo perdido... err, disculpa la broma Angel.

Angel: no hay nada que disculpar, acabo de decir que hubiera sido divertido, y en ese punto, aun mejor.

Oukus: cuéntanos Angel, Hanamichi se enamoro perdidamente de alguna chica esquiadora durante este tiempo?

Noma: si, cuéntanos, eso hubiera sido taaaaan típico de Hanamichi.

Angel: eh, no, no, Hanamichi no dirigió su mirada a ninguna chica... *se da cuenta de que eso suena muy mal* o por lo menos no fue nada de importancia diria yo, la verdad es que no habo muchas chicas que fueran a la montaña en esta temporada.

Noma: awww, que lastima.

Angel: bueno, disculpen que sea tan insistente, pero donde creen que podríamos encontrar al tal Kaede Rukawa, o como dirían, mi gemelo perdido?

Yohei: bueno, déjame recordar, lo hemos visto muchas veces en este tiempo,...mmm... ha ido a: el cine, mayormente películas románticas, lo hemos visto dando caminatas por la playa cuando se oculta el sol, y nos han dicho que lo han visto teniendo cenas a la luz de las velas en lugares lujosos.

Hana: *se queda frio* pero, esas son cosas para hacerlas en pareja¡

Yohei: lo se *levanta una ceja en señal de "ya di con el nervio"*

No se por que, pero mi cuerpo todo el mando en ese momento y salí rápidamente sin siquiera mirar atrás y olvidándome por completo de que Angel había venido conmigo, ni siquiera sabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero tenia que averiguar con quien es que Rukawa había estado compartiendo tan románticos momentos durante mi ausencia.

=Normal VOP=

Hanamichi habia dejado Dany`s apresuradamente sin siquiera tener en cuenta que Yohei Mito se levanto para ir tras el, pero ya era demasiado tarde, jamás nadie seria capaz de alcanzar a el pelirrojo jugador de Shohoku, Yohei sabia que lo que había hecho no era ningún error, pero no había contado con tan rápida reacción por parte de su mejor amigo, todavía no le había contado de quien se trataba aquella persona con la cual tendría que disputar el corazón de Rukawa, y aun cuando ni el, ni ninguno de sus otros amigos les fuese muy grata la nueva inclinación de gustos de su amigo, el apoyarlo en todo era algo que definitivamente iban a hacer, la frustración era clara en los rostros de el Sakuragi Gundam, pero habían olvidado que Angel aun se encontraba con ellos.

Angel: hay algo que todavía deseabas decirle a Hanamichi, no es así?

Yohei: Angel¡, lo siento, había olvidado por completo que aun te encontrabas con nosotros.

Noma: *suspiro* jamás podremos alcanzar a Hanamichi y darle la información completa, seguramente terminara muy lastimado y confundido, no importa si logra encontrar a Rukawa o no.

Angel: yo se lo diré cuando regrese a casa, pueden confiar en mi.

Takamiya: Hanamichi se ha enamorado de ti, no es así?

Angel: eso parecía, me sorprende lo mucho que lo conocen y lo rapido que han logrado asimilar todo esto.

Noma: si, la gente normalmente tiende a pensar así de nosotros, y generalmente tiende a tener esas ideas de nosotros.

Yohei: la verdad, es que en lugar de esperar a Hanamichi en casa, deberíamos de salir a buscarlo, las cosas son mas complicadas de lo que crees Angel.

Angel: que tan complicadas?

Yohei: en general, si no fuese por aquella persona Hanamichi aun tendría esperanzas con Rukawa, es decir, el también parece tener esa clase de inclinaciones, por lo menos ahora si, pero el rival de Hanamichi es alguien a quien definitivamente hay que ver para darte cuenta de que tan grave es el asunto.

Yohei miro a Angel directamente, Angel hubiera querido que el joven hubiera sido mas claro con sus palabras, pero muy en el fondo de si mismo podía presentir que se relacionaría en esta historia mas de lo hubiera imaginado.

Yohei: vamos, te lo contaremos todo en el camino.

_________________________________

_ok, ahí termina el capitulo #4 de There is no other like you, gracias por haber esperado tanto a que updateara esta historia, prometo que ya no falta mucho para el desenlace, posiblemente 2 capítulos mas._

_love_

_Dr. Innocentchild._

_p.d: si, lo se, este capitulo ha sido muy corto y una total basura _


	5. Quien demonios eres?

****

**There is no other like you **

Dr. Innocentchild

****

**Capitulo 5.- Quien demonios eres?¡ .**

Me pregunto, si habrá alguna vez en que de una manera u otra no sea rechazado?, 50 chicas me lo han dicho directamente a la cara, se que Haruko solo pretende ser mi amiga, Angel me aparto de el cuando descubrió mis sentimientos por Rukawa, y Rukawa... QUE ENTUPIDO DE MI PARTE SIQUIERA PENSAR EN IR A CONFESAR LO MUCHO QUE ME GUSTA RUKAWA¡, no lo entiendo, por que Angel me ha hecho volver a Kanagawa sabiendo de mi historia con Rukawa?, el es un chico inteligente, no puede ser posible que no haya tenido en cuenta que mis posibilidades con otro chico - en especial Rukawa - son nulas, y ahora lo que puede ser peor, tendré que explicarles a los chicos que fue lo que ocurrió, seguramente Yohei ya se dio cuenta de que es lo que me esta pasando, espero que puedan entender, no quisiera perder a mis mejores amigos solo porque ahora soy gay, es mas, NI SIQUIERA SE SI REALMENTE SOY GAY, Oh Dios¡, esto es tan confuso.

Estoy cansado y esta empezando a hacer mas frió, debería volver a Dany´s, después de todo he dejado a Angel ahí solo, pero, el es ya un adulto, creo que sabrá llegar a casa de vuelta; hay mucha gente en el centro esta noche, quizás demasiada. Aun no es demasiado tarde, daré una vuelta mas y después me iré a casa suspiro.

Con quien ha estado Rukawa?, mi cabeza da puede mas con este asunto, podría ser cualquier chica de Kanagawa, se que el Zorro es increíblemente popular, podría ser inclusive la tierna Haruko... HARUKO?¡, eso es¡, iré a casa de el capital Gorila a preguntarle a Haruko si ha visto a Rukawa últimamente.

Sin embargo, estando frente a la casa de los Akagi, mi mano no cooperaba para presionar el timbre, era muy extraño el tener que pensar que ahora mi querida Haruko era ahora mi rival por Rukawa, si antes cuando las cosas eran normales me era difícil alcanzar el amor, ahora todo había empeorado, inclusive si pensaba en que algún día se me diera por impresionar a Rukawa con mis habilidades en el basketball todo se me derrumbaba, je, como impresionar al Zorro con tal cosa?; mi mano temblaba, pero por fin logre presionar el timbre de un golpe utilizando toda la palma de mi mano, espere unos segundos antes de encontrar señal alguna de que ciertamente hubiese alguien en casa, la cortina cortina de uno de los cuartos de el segundo piso fue recorrida ligeramente para poder espiar de quien se trataba, volví a presionar el timbre puesto que nadie salía recibirme, y otra vez espiaron por el segundo piso, ya cuando me disponía a presionar el timbre por tercera vez fue cuando escuche la voz entrecortada de Haruko.

Haruko:...Sakuragi-kun

Lucia mal, devastada si me lo preguntan, posiblemente la razón por la cual no se había animado a venir a verme desde el principio y por lo cual ahora se encontraba detrás de la puerta intentando esconderse, aun con la poca luz que proporcionaban las luces de la calle podría uno ver que sus ojos estaban claramente hinchados y enrojecidos, así como parte de su maquillaje escurrido en su piel ocasionado por haber estado un largo tiempo llorando, me mortificaba verla así, pero tenia que saber primero si era ella la chica con la que Rukawa había estado saliendo, aun cuando no imagino porque lloraría tanto si Rukawa fuese su novio.

Hana: Haruko-chan, ermm... disculpa la molestia, veo que no te sientes de el todo bien, pero, tengo que preguntarte algo. Has visto últimamente a Rukawa?.

Haruko: ...

Hana: Haruko...?

Haruko: ...

Entonces fue cuando Haruko se desplomo en llanto frente a mi, no pudo contenerse y eso la avergonzó mucho puesto que no tubo de otra mas que darse la vuelta e intentar esconderse aun mas tras la puerta que nos separaba; definitivamente Haruko sabia algo, no podía hacer la puerta a un lado puesto que podría golpear a Haruko al hacerlo, así que pase un brazo hasta llegar a Haruko y coloque mi mano sobre su hombro para intentar tranquilizarla y llamar su atención, la chica intento parar de llorar y abrió la puerta para que no nos separara mas.

Haruko: discúlpame Sakuragi-kun, Hanamichi, no quería que me vieras de esta manera.

Hana: dulce pero por que lloras? tiene que ver Rukawa en todo esto?

Haruko: asiente mas o menos, bueno, si; sabes, Rukawa al igual que tu salio de la ciudad por motivo de las vacaciones, pero regreso casi tan pronto como se fue, y pues, han habido rumores de el desde entonces, había escuchado que se había estado viendo con alguien...

Hana: entonces no eres tu con quien ha estado? dice para si mismo

Haruko: no, sob sob no es que vaya a decir 'ya quisiera¡', en realidad creí que ya había tomado la decisión de que Rukawa jamás seria mi novio, imposible, ... no tenemos nada en común, excepto el basketball, ni siquiera se si pudiéramos ser amigos, sob sob je, ya no se que esperar y que no desde que se de este otro chico...

Hana: sorprendido Otro chico?¡.... Haruko la toma por los hombros, me estas diciendo que Rukawa es gay?

Haruko: eh?, es decir, no sabias?

Hana: pues, no, acabo de regresar de con mi tía... Haruko-chan, donde crees que pueda encontrar a Rukawa?

Haruko: no lo se, últimamente no ha estado entrenando, pero no estaría de mas el buscar en las canchas... pero Sakuragi, para que quieres a Rukawa?, que tiene que ver el que sea gay o no?.

Hana: luego te explico, ahora tengo que irme a buscarlo, por favor ya no llores mas por el, no vale la pena /que hipócrita soy¡/... adiós¡

Haruko: adiós.... recuerda algo aah, no, Hanamichi, espera, hay algo importante que debo decirte ....

No tenia tiempo para cualquier cosa que Haruko tuviera que decirme, tendría que esperar a otra ocasión para escucharla, corrí lo mas rápido que me daban mis piernas, no estaba completamente seguro de si debía de ir a buscarle directamente a las canchas, que por extraña razón ambos conocemos, así que seria mejor ir a buscar a Angel y los demás en Dany´s, seria duro el dar explicaciones, pero por lo menos ahora Rukawa parece estar mas cerca de mi alcance, y ahora la lista de posibles rivales es mas pequeña; que clase de hombre seria de el que Rukawa gustase? un basketbolista, definitivamente tendría que ser un basketbolista, o no?, entonces, quines serian buenos candidatos?, ya no puedo fiarme de que alguno de los demás contra los que hemos jugado no este en nuestra misma situación, o incluso nuestros propios compañeros¡.

Transcurrió muy poco tiempo en mi trayecto hacia Dany´s, cuando mi cuerpo fue detenido en una vuelta al chocar inesperadamente con dos de mis compañeros de equipo, y posibles rivales, Hisashi Mitsui y Kiminobu Kogure.

Kogure: Sakuragi-kun¡

Mitsui: Sakuragi¡

Hana: Mitchy, Megane¡

Mitsui: .... Oo... XO que te he dicho que no me llames as

Hana: --u

Kogure: Sakuragi, que sorpresa, no esperábamos verte hasta la vuelta a clases.

Hana: eh... si, bueno, yo tampoco tenia planeado regresar tan pronto, pero se han presentado ALGUNOS asuntos en mi camino /y siguen llegando mas y mas pequeños obstáculos cada vez.../

Kogure: ?¡... bueno, no entiendo bien a que te refieres, pero, que agradable verte.

Mitsui: si, que gran sorpresa¡

Hana: viendo por donde venían Kogure y Mitsui vienen de Dany´s?

Mitsui: si, hace un par de minutos nos habíamos encontrado ahí.

Hana: entonces, no vienen juntos?

Mitsui: no necesariamente, esperaba poder encontrarme con un amigo ahí, pero, no es de la clase que le agrade los lugares muy concurridos, y la noche de hoy Dany´s esta especialmente lleno de gente.

Hana: ah, sí?. Mitsui, con quien ibas a encontrarte en Dany´s?, alguien que nosotros conozcamos? sospecha

Mitsui: eh?, no, no lo creo, es un viejo amigo de una pandilla que también se había decidido a 'reformarse'

Hana: ... y que tal tu Kogure, por que estabas en Dany´s tu solo? sospecha

Kogure: estoy solo en casa, y como no deseaba cocinar salí a buscar un lugar tranquilo para ello, pero como dijo Mitsui, el lugar esta muy lleno, pareciera que todos en Kanagawa están ahí...

Hana: y el Sakuragi Gundam?

Kogure:... excepto ellos u

Hana: suspiro cielos, esperaba que aun estuvieran ahí, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa.

A pesar de todo, mi corazón parecía estar mas tranquilo al saber que Mitsui y Kogure no eran de esas personas que se interpondrían entré Rukawa y yo, y también era un buen hecho el no tener que explicar a mis amigos tan pronto mi comportamiento de esa noche, hasta ese punto todo parecía estar bien, me despedí de mis compañeros de equipo y tome mi ruta a casa, esta vez a pasos mas tranquilos, el cielo ahora parecía mas claro y solo esperaba que mi corazón no tuviese que pasar por mas sorpresas como la de esta noche,... vaya error el mió, puesto que no sabia que en la siguiente equina, bajo la luz de me un faro me encontraría al siempre sonriente Sendoh, la única persona de la cual podría temer cualquier cosa.

okay, el que me quiera arrojar tomates, aquí estoy. la verdad no le eché mucho entusiasmo a este capitulo, ni capitulo merece ser llamado, el próximo ya será el final, así que... se aguantan.

love

Dr. Innocentchild.

p.d: gracias por las porras.

p.d2: después de este fic espero que igual me den ánimos con mi siguiente proyecto que será un horror/drama llamado 'El profundo Sueño', espero que les guste


End file.
